The present disclosure pertains to electronic interfaces and particularly to inputs and outputs for connection of devices such as sensors and actuators. Many controllers such as those used for combustion control or HVAC may need analog signal inputs and outputs to connect various kinds of sensors and actuators, or other components. Each general type of sensor may need a specific version of a controller to provide compatible inputs and outputs. This may result in a proliferation of controller versions, increase inventory, and complicate selection for those who sell, purchase, and provide services for the systems.
One way to avoid the proliferation may be to include interfaces to different types of sensors on each controller, as separate wiring terminals. This may create an additional issue. Often after a controller is installed for a particular application, there may be unused terminals. The terminal factor may make the controller larger than an ideal one, due to the number of terminals needed. Such system may emphasize to the customer that they are paying for features that they are not using which creates a sales issue, and in fact it may be more expensive to produce than the ideal one, since unused terminals and electronics would be provided.